Efficiency of monopolar batteries, such as those of the common lead/acid type, can be improved by circulating the electrolyte through the electrically series-connected cells. Such circulation improves mass transfer limitations, facilitates heat removal, decreases IR losses, provides homogeneity of electrolyte, etc. The circulation of electrolyte in these electrically series-connected cells can be accomplished by providing the batteries with common manifolds and individual feeder channels to the cells. The electrolyte is pumped through these manifolds and feeder channels and flows through the plates in each cell of the battery.
The use of this circulating electrolyte design for monopolar cells in electrically series-connected array can create commonly shared electrolyte pathways around the cells. Such pathways give rise to shunt currents, which are detrimental to the operation of the battery. A more detailed discussion of the deleterious effects of shunt currents and their elimination can be found in a recent U.S. patent to M. Zahn, et al., entitled: "SHUNT CURRENT ELIMINATION AND DEVICE ", U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,169, issued Apr. 8, 1980 and assigned to a common assignee.
The present invention is concerned with obtaining the advantages afforded by circulating electrolyte for various monopolar battery systems, without suffering the harmful effects arising from shunt currents.